The present invention relates generally to awnings, and more particularly, to a retractable awning adapted to be mounted upon a supporting surface such as the side of a recreational vehicle, mobile home, or the like.
Awnings for sheltering windows, doors, patios, and the like have been in common use for many years. However, with the recent increase in popularity of recreational vehicles, mobile homes and the like, awnings to provide shelter adjacent the vehicle, mobile home, or the like, have been redesigned to be compatible with the mobile nature of the vehicles. Such awnings have been designed in such a way that the awnings are readily movable between a wind-resistant retracted position immediately adjacent the vehicle, where it remains during movement of the vehicle, and an extended position where an awning sheet projects away from the side of the vehicle providing shelter adjacent the vehicle. An example of such an awning is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,511 of Albert E. Upton, Jr., which is of common ownership with the present application.
While awnings of the type described in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,511 have met with great commercial success, there is a large demand for a less sophisticated awning which can be manufactured in a less expensive way but yet which will operate reliably and in a simple manner. It is to satisfy this market demand that the present invention has been developed.